Although the Federal government and numerous states have adopted policies designed to change the traditional pattern of suburban development by increasing housing opportunities for low and middle-income families and reducing racial discrimination in access to suburban housing, no scientifically sound effort has been made to evaluate the role of suburban realtors in both the formation and implementation of housing policies. This project investigates the political attitudes and behavior of 750-1000 suburban realtors engaged in the sale and rental of residential property in suburbs of Boston, New York, and Washington. Three "target" suburbs were chosen in each area to reflect 1) high income business/professional suburbs, 2) middle income white collar/skilled worker suburbs and, 3) suburbs with minority populations of at least ten percent. Respondents were asked questions designed to reveal their 1) knowledge of relevant public policies, 2) major sources of information on housing policies and evaluation of those sources, 3) attitudes toward policies affecting suburban housing and evidence of change of attitudes in past five years, 4) ways in which they influence policy making and policy implementation. The data will be coded and processed on an IBM 360 computer, using the Data Text language. Results will be analyzed and prepared for publication.